Light alkane gases (ethane, propane, butane) and low-boiling liquids (pentane, hexane, etc.) represent a considerable proportion of petroleum-derived hydrocarbons. These light alkanes are found in natural gas and petroleum reservoirs, and also generated as low-value byproducts of refinery processes such as catalytic cracking as well as in Fisher-Tropsch conversion of synthesis gas. The latter processes may also produce corresponding alkenes; streams containing substantial amounts of both alkane and alkene are commonly obtained. These light hydrocarbons have limited value as useful fuels, particularly in the transportation sector, which generally requires heavier hydrocarbons. As the cost of raw petrochemicals rises due to increased demand and an anticipated reduction in supply, and concern over carbon emissions leads to demands for increased energy efficiency, a method to convert these under-utilized light hydrocarbons into more valuable heavier products would greatly impact the production of chemical fuels.